Sucré salé
by Zuzu-kun
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes hommes qui partageaient une fondue au chocolat. Ceux-ci n'avaient qu'une seule envie en commun : passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses... One-shot. Yaoi. Lemon. Moment manquant de ma Fic Auras et Sortilèges.


**Bienvenue à tous dans ce One-shot sur l'un de mes ships favoris de l'univers d'HxH...**

 **Attention! Présence de lemon dans ce texte.**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 _Sucré salé_

C'était par un soir frais d'automne que Leorio revenait en transport en commun de sa journée passée à l'université, impatient de rentrer enfin à la maison. Il ne lui restait que deux sessions de médecine avant d'obtenir son doctorat, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus il peinait à trouver la motivation de poursuivre ses études difficiles. Pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire, mais la fatigue et le stress accumulés l'empêchaient de bien se concentrer en classe.

Il descendit à sa station habituelle, celle située tout près de l'appartement spacieux qu'il partageait avec Kurapika, Wing et Aruka, la sœur de Kirua. Depuis la rentrée de Kirua, Gon et Zushi, l'endroit lui paraissait parfois désert.

Durant ses interminables études, Leorio avait convenu, avec l'approbation de Kurapika, que ce dernier se chargerait de payer leur loyer commun en faisant diverses missions Hunter. Puis, dès qu'il débuterait sérieusement son métier, Leorio lui rembourserait sa part, et ils déménageraient ensuite en banlieue, dans une maison plus à leur image. Ils avaient toujours partagés ensemble de grands projets. Après tout, cela faisait beaucoup plus qu'un an que leur couple avait été officialisé!

En fait, ils n'avaient pas eu la confirmation que ni Gon ni Kirua n'avaient conscience de la chose. Ainsi, ils avaient prévus leur annoncer aux alentours de Noël, lorsque les garçons allaient revenir pour les vacances hivernales.

Le futur médecin gravit les marches menant à l'appartement situé au quatrième étage. Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans un salon chic et épuré. Il accrocha sa mallette au porte-manteau qui veillait à l'entrée, avant d'aller ouvrir une des fenêtres de l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le centre urbain et sur le crépuscule rose au loin. Les bruits familiers de la ville parvinrent à son oreille : le klaxon des automobiles, la voix portante d'un vendeur d'électroménagers, des jeunes qui vendaient des billets de concert. Leorio poussa un soupir; il avait déjà hâte de profiter d'un peu plus de calme et d'intimité que la capitale ne pouvait lui offrir.

Leorio emprunta un couloir étroit de la demeure où plusieurs cadres étaient suspendus des deux murs qui se faisaient face. Ceux-ci contenaient une panoplie de photographies, notamment un cliché de Biskette entourée des garçons, ou encore un portrait de la mère adoptive de Gon. Sa préférée était néanmoins celle de Kurapika et de lui qui se tenaient la main, prise lors de leur voyage en croisière. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle datait de l'été passé seulement.

L'horloge antique au bout du couloir indiquait 19h tapante, lorsqu'il tourna à gauche en direction de la cuisinette. Un arôme d'épices plana dans l'air à son approche et le fit saliver; Kurapika devait être rentré et préparait le repas à l'instant. Leorio entra dans la pièce parfaitement en ordre. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller saluer tendrement le cordon bleu de la maison, lui donnant par le fait même un bisou sur le front.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, dit Kurapika, tout en tranchant de la ciboulette sur sa planche à découper.

\- Comment a été ta journée?

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre des nouvelles de l'autre, aussi anodines soient-elles. Leur relation basée sur la confiance mutuelle ne s'en portait que mieux depuis l'établissement de cette routine. En continuant la discussion, Leorio passa ses bras autour de son homme et accota son front sur son épaule. Sa simple chaleur suffisait à le réconforter suite à une journée bourrée de tracas.

\- Je peux t'aider à préparer quelque chose?

\- Bien sûr, occupe-toi d'éplucher les patates, s'il-te-plait.

Se mettant à la tâche, Leorio demanda :

\- Est-ce que je fais aussi des portions pour Aruka et Wing?

Kurapika sourit discrètement.

\- Non, ils sont allés assister à un duel très attendu à la Tour céleste… Je crois qu'ils vont y passer quelques jours pour qu'Aruka puisse s'y entrainer.

\- Je vois.

En d'autres mots, ils pouvaient –enfin– profiter de l'habitacle sans qu'aucune âme qui y vive ne risque de les déranger. Et cette idée avait tôt fait d'attiser les désirs de Kurapika…

Plus tard, après la préparation du repas, Leorio sortit une bouteille de vin rouge pour célébrer la nouvelle et ils se servirent une coupe chaque. Cette boisson s'agençait parfaitement avec le souper qui avait été tout aussi délicieux. Depuis quelques temps, Kurapika s'intéressait à la cuisine et essayait toutes sortes de recettes, au grand bonheur de son chéri. Le blond ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais nouvelle passion s'était développée en raison des études en médecine de Leorio; il avait bien fallu qu'il se trouve un passe-temps en attendant chaque jour son retour…

Une fois la table débarrassée, Kurapika proposa innocemment :

\- Que dirais-tu d'une fondue au chocolat?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis si épuisé…

\- Les fruits sont déjà coupés.

Leorio avait toujours l'air d'hésiter, donc son compagnon se leva de table et alla lui masser les trapèzes. Puis, le cuisinier lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Je t'en prie, il y a si longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une soirée complète à se consacrer. Fais-le pour moi…

Leorio se tourna, mis sa main sur la nuque de Kurapika, l'approcha de lui, puis déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond sourit intérieurement : celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'il avait gagné.

\- Bon, d'accord… Mais qu'on n'y passe pas toute la nuit!

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je réserve notre nuit pour autre chose_ …, songea Kurapika diaboliquement.

Le plus petit alla nonchalamment chercher le peu d'ingrédients requis, tandis que Leo se résigna : en voyant la démarche sensuelle de Kura, il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de sommeil ce soir-là. Mais dans un sens, il préférait carrément cette tournure des événements... Au final, tout le monde en ressortirait gagnant!

Quand il revint avec la fondue et les fruits entre les mains, Leorio remarqua un léger changement chez son partenaire…

\- Kura, pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton t-shirt, mais pas ton tablier?

Mesquin, le blond haussa les épaules. Leorio était en train de se demander où était le piège, quand Kura trempa une fraise dans le chocolat et la porta, lentement, à sa bouche. Il perdit ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

\- Mmmmh, que c'est bon… Tu devrais essayer.

Il prit un autre fruit, et passa sa langue sur le chocolat d'abord, ce qui donna une bouffée de chaleur à Leorio. Le manège de séduction de son amoureux commençait déjà, constata-t-il à ses dépens…

\- Avec plaisir…

Le plus grand opta pour une banane et fit pareille. Ensuite, il mit son index directement dans la fondue et la porta à sa bouche, tout en mettant l'emphase sur le mouvement qui laissait place à l'interprétation. Il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés devant une scène aussi excitante…

\- Oh, Leo passe enfin à l'action…

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Kura? Je ne fais que profiter de ce goûter _sucré_ …

\- Mon œil…

Kurapika plongea une tranche de pomme dans son bain chocolaté avant de le porter à sa langue, mettant en évidence ses prochaines intentions. Une goutte de fondue tomba au passage sur son torse dénudé. Leorio la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se perde sous son tablier.

\- Oh non, s'exclama Kurapika, tout en feignant la surprise. Si seulement un médecin pouvait venir à ma rescousse pour l'essuyer…!

Comme de fait, Leorio se leva d'un bond tout en dévorant son amoureux des yeux. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise et laissa tomber le bout de vêtement au sol. Oh oui, il allait essuyer cette vilaine goutte lui-même…

Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Kurapika, les écarta pour se placer confortablement, et glissa sa langue sur son pectoral jusqu'à atteindre son cou. Il mordilla cette partie de peau qu'il avait toujours trouvée si douce, avant que son partenaire ne penche sa tête de l'autre côté, signifiant qu'il avait le champ libre pour aller plus loin. Le plus grand lui fit ensuite le plus beau des suçons tandis que Kura poussa des gémissements malgré lui.

Puis, Leorio descendit plus bas, là où tout son intérêt reposait. Il ôta les bretelles du tablier pour pouvoir descendre encore et encore, plus bas encore que les abdominaux, plus bas encore que les veines situées à son bas-ventre...

C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait une bosse importante pile à ce niveau crucial. Leorio nota aussi que le tablier n'était pas totalement opaque, et cela lui donna encore plus chaud. C'était donc ça, l'attrape coquine…

Kurapika était nu comme un ver sous ce tablier. Et cette tactique n'aurait pas pu mieux fonctionner. Il arracha ce bout de tissus presque sauvagement, et lui demanda d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu avais déjà tout prévu pour cette mise en scène, pas vrai?

Le sourire victorieux de Kurapika parla pour lui. Leorio, pour sa part, ôta ses lunettes, signifiant qu'il allait s'attaquer au plat principal…

Il débuta sa faveur avec entrain, comblé à l'idée de satisfaire les demandes de son amoureux. Sa dextérité d'expert et sa langue taquine allait faire monter Kurapika au septième ciel dans peu de temps. Entre deux halètements, Kurapika souffla :

\- À… À ton tour…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, Kura? Je dois d'abord savourer pleinement ce goûter _salé_ …

Il attendit que l'extase survienne pour déguster sa réussite avec fierté. Par la suite, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, appréciant cette proximité alléchante. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de changer de position. Ils poussèrent sans ménagement ustensiles, fondue et tout ce qui était dans leur chemin sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Leorio enleva son pantalon en deux temps trois mouvements et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur. Ils prirent appui sur la table, Kurapika ayant le dos collé à elle, puis passèrent enfin aux choses sérieuses.

Leorio remonta les jambes de Kurapika et ils commencèrent à onduler à un rythme changeant, tantôt rapide, tantôt plus lent, pour savourer chaque miette de leurs retrouvailles plus que chaleureuses. Les mains de Kurapika se promenaient sur ce dos qu'il connaissait par cœur, les rapprochant encore plus de l'autre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Atteignant presque simultanément le paroxysme du plaisir, le blond se laissa ensuite bercer, épuisé, vidé, comblé, dans les bras du plus grand. Ils s'enlacèrent comme ils ne s'étaient jamais enlacer auparavant, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils ne se voyaient.

Plus tard, alors que la noirceur du dehors les avait plongés dans une obscurité bienfaisante, Leorio, lui aussi nu de la tête au pied, prit son homme en princesse. Il l'amena tranquillement à la chambre tout en déposant de petits bisous chastes sur son front.

Le futur médecin l'étendit confortablement sur le matelas et le couvrit d'une légère couverture de soie qui, remarqua-t-il en souriant, était aussi douce que la peau de Kurapika. Il se glissa à son tour sous les draps et enroula ses bras autour du blond. La tête de Kurapika s'accota dans le creux du cou de Leorio, et ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de chaque seconde de ce précieux moment de bien-être.

Curieusement, Kurapika se mit à rire, ce qui attisa la curiosité de son amoureux.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle?

\- Dire que ça t'as pris un an avant de me dire, pour la première fois, que tu m'aimais…

Leorio se souvint, les pommettes en feu, qu'il avait pris un temps énorme pour lui faire ses aveux. Il avait toujours trouvé une manière d'éviter cet ultimatum, craignant que les sentiments de celui qu'il croyait être, encore aujourd'hui, l'amour de sa vie, n'allaient pas être réciproques. Une moue gênée sur les traits, celui-ci répliqua :

\- Tu connaissais mes craintes sur le sujet… J'avais tellement peur de te perdre.

Sachant qu'il était très difficile pour Leorio de parler aussi ouvertement de ses sentiments, Kurapika plongea son regard dans le sien, avant d'affirmer :

\- Leo, tu sais que tu ne me perdras jamais, pas vrai?

Le plus grand évita la question en détournant les yeux. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation.

\- Leo, tu m'écoutes?

\- Tu mérites pourtant beaucoup mieux que ce que je peux t'offrir.

Kura se releva dans le lit à moitié sur le coup de l'impulsivité, la frustration maquillant ses traits.

\- D'où tiens-tu cela?

\- Du fait que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Le blond se détendit. Celui-ci passa sa main dans les cheveux de Leo, et joua avec ses courtes mèches sombres d'un air pensif. Il nota les cernes sous les yeux de l'étudiant, son teint livide. Son amoureux avait besoin de réconfort, d'être cajolé, de se sentir en sûreté. L'université lui drainant son énergie et son temps, il avait peur que Kurapika ne se sente plus à l'aise dans leur relation. Cependant, il s'agissait d'une crainte absurde… étant donné que le cuisinier du duo croyait fermement qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Mon bonheur se trouve ici, avec toi. Mon futur, je le vois se construire à tes côtés, et avec personne d'autre.

Leo tira de nouveau Kura vers lui, sa chaleur le rassura grandement face aux épreuves à venir.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

\- Car je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Leo sourit dans le noir et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était pile ce qu'il recherchait pour se remonter le moral. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que Kurapika, plongé dans ses pensées, ne demande :

\- Te souviens-tu de notre rêve? D'aller habiter en banlieue?

Le plus grand hocha la tête. Évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait : il y pensait tous les jours!

\- Eh bien, je vois ce rêve se concrétiser peu à peu. Je suis certain que c'est avec toi que je veux fonder quelque chose de nouveau…

À cause de son passé douloureux, Kura n'avait pas eu la force de prononcer le mot ''famille'', mais c'était bien ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait reconstruire avec lui ce qu'il avait vu s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Et malgré la douleur que ses pertes avaient causée, il comptait vivre cette expérience avec une unique personne : Leo.

\- Certes, je t'aime… mais sache que je t'aimerai aussi pour l'éternité.

Nul besoin que Leo ne réponde par des mots. Un flot d'émotions se propagea en lui, et il déposa simplement un bisou sur la joue de son amour, synonyme qu'il était d'accord avec la conversation qui avait précédée. Entre eux, le drame n'était pas quelque chose d'acceptable, étant donné qu'ils ne se cachaient jamais rien. Ils s'adoraient, et ils adoraient cette union limpide qui ne demandait que de recevoir des étincelles de passion par-ci par-là.

Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, en ayant une dernière pensée pour leur avenir ensemble qui était prometteur et riche en promesses, et pas une pour la pauvre fondue au chocolat qui avait été sauvagement délaissée et étalée partout sur le plancher de la cuisinette...

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciés cette histoire!**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions. :D**

 **- _Zuzu-kun._**


End file.
